It is known that shaft/hub units have a toothing. This may be seen, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,033. The toothing is in this case coordinated such that as high torque transmission as possible is allowed. For this purpose, a toothing on a shaft shank is adapted to a toothing of a hub, and vice versa.